I Loved You First
by definitelyalopez
Summary: "I loved her first. She was mine first." I snap at the smaller blonde. "She is married to me, first." She bites back. "Ouch?" Warning: Cheating theme
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

* * *

I am putting on the last of the new curtain piece in the living toom before I start dinner when my phone started buzzing. I get off from the stool and check on my cell.

'_Babe, I'm still at the studio. Will be one, two hours max, late for for dinner. Go and eat ahead. Love you. – S'_

I sigh and started typing my reply.

'_It's ok. Haven't started dinner anyway. Will just eat something light so we could eat dinner together. Take care. Don't stay up too late. Be waiting. I love you. – B'_

After making sure that the house is in order, I decided to reheat the tuna sandwich I bought last night. I plop down on the couch and started munching the sandwich.

I was done eating in less than five minutes.

Not having anything else to do, I turned on the television to pass some time - skipping on any entertainment news channel. I settled on cartoon network and relaxed.

A few minutes into watching, the doorbell rings. I furrow my eyebrows in confusion because the only person I'm expecting has just informed me that she'll be late. Shrugging it off, I jump out of the couch and answered the door excitedly.

Maybe she just wanted to surprise me.

And surprise me _she _did.

Standing on my door steps is Dianna Agron. _The _Dianna Agron, in a simple, but elegant figure-hugging dress.

Dianna Agron is standing in front of me. Five-feet-seven; with long, shapely legs, and the kind of body that women all over the world pine for - toned, but still womanly and sexy; and those graceful and slim hips.

And that face. Vogue-insert beautiful. Perfect nose. Green eyes. Au natural, blonde movie star.

Thousands of magazines lauded her as this generation's Grace Kelly - devastatingly gorgeous, regal, poised and elegant.

Standing in front of her in my loose shirt and shorts, I look and feel like trash.

"Hi Brittany, good evening." She says in a sweet voice.

"H-Hello…"

"Can I talk to you for a few minutes?" She asks politely. I can feel my face pale at her words and she chuckles. "Relax…I promise no smackdown. I just want to talk." I sigh internally, mustering the courage to respond.

"Come in." I open the door fully for her and she offers me a tight-lipped smile as she walks past me. I close my eyes briefly and internally cursed myself for allowing this to happen.

Noticing that she has yet to sit down, I asked her to.

"Would you like something to drink?" I offer curtly.

"Water would be fine, thank you." I walk towards the kitchen and poured her glass some water. I came back to see her looking at the paintings hanging on the wall.

"I love this sailboats painting." She points at one of the frames. "It's beautiful."

"Thank you. It's from my dad. Here's your water."

"Thank you." She sits down on the couch and took a sip of her water.

"Tiffany?" She asks as she stares at the lamp with a multicolored hood that looks like an umbrella.

"Yes, got it from New York." I answer anxiously.

"Cool. How was your tour?"

"Great. It was okay. Look Dianna, I don't mean to be rude…but what do you want?"

"Oh…" She takes another sip of her water and smiles sweetly at me. "I think we both know what I want so I'm not going to waste my time to get it across. I just want you to know that, _I know._" She smirks and I remain silent. "Don't worry. I'm not going to make a scene or turn this into a ruckus. I don't want to drag my father's name into this. I'm so much better than that."

Still nothing from me.

"It's just that…you had your turn, Brittany. You had your chances, and I mean, _chances; _and you blew them. Why want another one?" She grits, voice lower than earlier.

"I loved her first. She was mine first."

"She _is _married to me, _first._" She bites back. "Ouch?"

"No. She loves me _more._"

"More?" She laughs sarcastically. "She _loves you more?_ In what way? By hiding out? By playing house? That isn't real life, sweetheart."

"It feels real to us. More real than it could ever feel between _you._"

"I don't know about that, but I would have to give you credit. Yeah, she loves you." She says nonchalantly, albeit mockingly.

"Then why are you still with her? If you know she's in love with someone else, why are you staying with her?"

"Why are you?" She challenges.

"Because I love her so much and I can't live without her."

"Oh darling…that's our dilemma now, isn't it?" She chuckles dryly. "Two blondes…madly in love with the same brunette." She titters. "I take it you're not backing down?"

"No."

"Figures." She rolls her eyes at my answer. "I'm just surprised you haven't asked her to choose between us. That would have been _the classic _Brittany move, aye?" She snickers. "Ohhhh…wait…! That's how she slipped away from you in the first place. I remember now…" She mocks me and I clench my fists, trying so hard to reign my emotions. "You're afraid, aren't you? You _know _she won't choose you, _again._"

"She loves me. That's more than enough."

"Not enough for her to leave me though." She chuckles again.

"She won't leave you because of her career."

"Oh really?"

"You and your father and your freaking publicity-savvy army did this to her." I mutter through gritted teeth.

"Hush now…careful, careful, dear. No matter what you say; no matter how you look at it - upside down, sideways, whichever way, _I_ amthe _wife_ and you are, the _mistress. _Or one of them, I suppose. You know Santana, don't you?" She ribs. "We are Tinseltown's golden couple. The public wouldn't take too kindly to anyone ruining our fairytale marriage now, would they? Where would that leave you, huh, Brittany? Do you think there would be any dance company who'll take you in? You will forever be known as _the _home-wrecker bitch."

I scoff at her words. Agron does love to play mind tricks on basically everybody. Santana herself fell for her trap.

"And no. she won't leave me just because of her career, _Britt_." She mutters condescendingly. "_I_ have been here for her when she needed someone most. Remember those Asian tours? When she was scorned to death? Where we you, huh, Brittany? Where were you?" She asks spitefully. "My heart was shattered that time - seeing her so hurt like that. _I_ was the one who picked up all the pieces, _princess. _Not you. Not one of your friends. I did." She fiddles with the ring on her finger before continuing, "But something good came out of it, right? She saw me. Finally. She loved me. So don't be so smug now. She loves me. Enough to marry me and let the whole world know." She mocks further.

"What do you want then?"

"I'm not going to beg you to leave my wife and neither would I ask her to. I just want you to know where you stand. If you want to play…play fair. But if you want war, I'll give it to you."

She stands up gracefully and smiles sweetly at me.

"I have to go now. I have an interview with Letterman and I have to prepare. Thank you for your time, _Britt._" She walks away and heads to the door, only to stop midway. "By the way, please give this to Santana." She rummages through her purse; produced a platinum band and leaves it on the table. "She forgot it, _again. _Wouldn't want the paps to snap some photos of her without it. Now that would cause a bit of a problem, huh? Just do me a favor, Brittany? Don't be the one to put it on her finger. I don't want her to be confused as to _who _you are in her life. Good night. Enjoy your late dinner."

I remained seated on the couch long after she closed the door.

With a sigh, I get up, and started to prepare dinner.

**/**

* * *

**The decision to delete all my stories is unfair to a majority of readers who genuinely liked them and are waiting giddily for the updates. With that being said, I decided to post the stories again, albeit one at a time (starting with the older ones first). It would give the stories more focus (and better chances of getting finished) and it would be like starting fresh, on my end. **

**Let me know what you think!**

**PS: If you can, please don't review as a guest or anonymously (LOL). **

**Special shout out to: lordsith10, LostInNaya'sEyes, Daysinha, slo4prez, ikoipippa, hidsb, travellinginfraction :) Thank you for your kind words and messages! This is for you!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee

* * *

**_FLASHBACK_**

**_FIVE YEARS AGO:_**

"_What? You signed up for another six-month tour? We're engaged, Santana! We're supposed to be planning for our wedding by now!" I screamed and started pacing back and forth our living room._

"_Britt…it's part of my contract. You know that, right? It's not like I could go against my label and my producers. Besides, you made it clear that you want to finish school first before settling down. We're 21. You still have a year to go before you graduate. We can plan it right after." Santana explained calmly._

"_A lot of things can happen in six months, Santana." I muttered softly._

"_Baby, please…" Santana lets out an uncomfortable sigh. "Let's not -"_

"_You'll tell me it's just six months. That before we know it, it's time for you to come home…" I trailed on, not meeting her gaze._

"_Britt…I -... please don't -"_

"_And then a blonde dancer would show up here, in tears, and insist to know why you're not answering her calls; demanding what you meant by 'lust fuck'. She'll cry hysterically because she doesn't understand why you dropped her without a word after spending some _'time'_ with you on tour…"_

_Santana gulped audibly and sank on her seat._

"_Tell me, San. Are my worries unfounded?"_

"_Britt…please… It won't happen again, I promise…" She pleaded, panic evident in her brown pools._

"_I can't go through that again, Santana."_

"_You won't. Britt, I promise you won't. It won't happen again, __baby…"_

"_You go on tour…this…" I fiddled with the ring on my finger. "This ring goes too…" __Her eyes widened in panic and she stood up from her seat to face me._

"_Britt…no…I beg you…please don't do this. I love you. I need you. D-Don't…"_

"_It's your choice now."_

"_Britt…the contract…y-you know I couldn't. I'm tied up…I've worked so hard for this. But this is the last one B. I just need to do this one more time. My contract expires after this anyway!" I promise…no more long-term engagements…more studio work. They promised me too. I'll be home more often. Please Britt…I beg you…please don't do this." She cried._

"_I love you San. So much. You know that. But I can't keep doing this to myself. I'm sorry. I'm standing my ground." I left the living room and headed for our bedroom, before coming out a few minutes later, an overnight bag on hand. "I'm sleeping over at Tina's. Call me when you made your decision."_

* * *

_Three days later, Santana started rehearsals for her hour._

* * *

_I packed and moved out of our apartment._

* * *

_Santana's first leg of tour was UK; Asia next. _

_She kept calling and texting me everyday but I ignored all of them. She sent me flowers and gifts, all of which immediately found their way in the bin. I focused my time and energy on my studies and work in order to take my mind off my ex-fiancee. Our friends got the memo and made sure not to bring her name up. I stopped watching television and listening to the radio. I even avoided all social media. _

_Santana seemed to take the hint and stopped contacting me about five months into her tour._

* * *

_Six months after our last conversation in our apartment, I received a call that would forever change my life._

_Okay, so I wasn't the one who picked it up._

_It was James. _

_James was the guy I was seeing for a couple of weeks. He came to my apartment one night to hang out and I was feeding Lord Tubbington so he took it upon himself to answer the call._

'_Hello, Brittany's phone. She can't answer right now, she's feeding Lord T. Can I take your message? Oh, okay. Alright. Uhm, this is James, her boyfriend.'_

_I winced at his introduction, because we haven't really talked about it, at least not officially._

"_Who was it, James?" I asked as I pet LT._

"_She said she's San."_

"_W-What?"_

"_San, like, a girl."_

"_What d-did she say?" I panicked._

"_Nothing. I asked for her message but she said it's not important."_

_I felt my knees weaken and I had to sit on the floor to prevent myself from falling. Why did she call? What's going through her head after talking to James? _

_Well shit. _

_I closed my eyes and willed myself not to be affected too much._

"_Are you okay, Britt?"_

"_Y-Yeah… Can I have my phone?"_

"_Sure. But if you want to call her back, you can't. The number's private." He shrugged._

"_James, look, I forgot that uhm, h-have to go to Tina's tonight. We have something to discuss. It slipped my mind. I'm sorry but I can't hang out with you tonight."_

"_Oh."_

"Yeah. _I'm really sorry James, but I have to go."_

"_Okay. Do you want me to drive you there?"_

"_No, I'll take my car, thank you."_

"_Alright. I'll head out now too." He kissed me on the cheek and left. I sent a quick text to Tina telling her that I need to talk to her._

* * *

_I was at Tina's apartment about half an hour later; only to be shocked when I saw Mike, Rachel, Finn, and Mercedes sitting in the living room, all looking sober. They looked up and smiled sadly at me, muttering strained 'hello's', as Mercedes started to tear up._

"_W-What's up guys? Why are you here?" They looked at each other uncomfortably. "Really? Come on."_

"_Well, we know you ruled out any Santana talk, but I guess, you need to know something…" Tina cleared her throat, trying to contain her tears._

"_W-What's wrong? S-she actually called up…But…J-James answered." I admitted nervously._

"_Oh God…" Mercedes closed her eyes._

"_Tell me what's happening here p-please? Why are you all upset?"_

"_She was on her last city tour, in Asia…b-but she wasn't as warmly welcomed there unlike here and in Europe. Protesters rallied on the streets, wanting her to stop her concert. They couldn't accept her 'filthy, homosexual, ways'." Tina narrated, crying violently now as Mike holds her._

"_Yesterday…"Mercedes carried on, earning a grateful nod from Tina. "It got physical…She was advised not to go out anymore…but S-San…she thought it was just being sensationalized. We all know how she values her fans a lot. So she said she just wanted to say 'hi' to her loyal supporters who waited for her outside her hotel despite all the protests. She signaled for five minutes but…they failed to stop this guy who marched angrily towards her. He f-fired his Beretta pistol at Santana. The guards, thankfully, but barely, got a hold of him, altering the trajectory of the shot. He hit her on the shoulder. He was aiming for her head, Britt…"_

"_N-No…" I slumped on the couch and Tina and Rachel hugged me._

"_She's okay Britt. She was rushed to the hospital and they took out the bullet. She's recuperating. She wanted to call us all to make sure that we know she's okay. And she didn't want us to find out through the media. But she was only allowed a couple of phone calls by her doctors and managers. She said she'll call Tina back, so we rushed here so we could talk to her on speaker."_

"_H-How is she doing?"_

"_Fine. She sounded weak and sad and she still could not believe that it happened to her. She's shocked." Mercedes supplied._

"_She still wanted to perform though. But her friend, Dianna, you know, the movie star and daughter of of Bob Agron, San's main producer? She convinced her dad to pull the plug on the concert. They wouldn't release anything about her whereabouts because they don't want to jeopardize her safety furthermore." Rachel narrated._

"_Of couse…Of course Dianna would be there." I said bitterly. _

_Santana and Dianna met a couple of years ago during Bob's birthday bash. __San and I have constantly fought over her growing friendship with the flirty blonde actress who took every chance she could get to flirt with Santana. The social media innuendos were just over-the-top and she couldn't be subtle on her 'huge crush' on my ex, even if her life depended on it._

"_Britt…Santana needs all the support she could get. This is not the time for that." Rachel said softly._

"_I should be the one beside her, not Agron!"_

"_Well, you broke up with her and hooked up with that stupid boy." Finn said nonchalantly, earning glares from the rest of the group. "What? It's true. Santana just wanted to work. She begged you to understand. She tried to woo you, even from a distance for most of her stay overseas; and you didn't even have the decency to call or text her and tell her, 'Santana, please stop sending all these things. I've moved on.'"_

"_Finn, stop. You know no shit." Cedes chastised him._

_"You know what? Fine! Defend Brittany all you want, but I won't sit here and watch her whine about who's with Santana." And with that, he stood up and left._

"_C-Can we call her? Please?" I begged._

"_Sweetie…her number's private. We don't know how to contact her right now. We tried calling her agent, but our calls are not picked up. But she did say she'll call again whenever she can. Listen, t__hey're planning a press conference tomorrow, but we're not sure if Santana will show up. I think they're locking her up, until she has fully recovered." Tina explained._

"_She called me…and I didn't answer…She needed me and I wasn't there…J-James…dammit…what is she thinking now? I don't even care about him in that way…"_

"_Britt, we just have to wait. She promised she'll call again as soon as she's out of the hospital."_

"_I think I should fly there."_

"_Not a good idea. She's being held up for now."_

"_What if I lose her for good after this?" I cried._

* * *

_And lost her, I did._

_There has been no communication between me and Santana for four months after the shooting incident. I tried calling her from her old number, but it's no longer in service. I went back to our apartment, only to learn that the place has a new owner. I tried the studio, her retreat house, even her parents' house; but I never saw her._

_So against better judgment, I browsed through the internet for any news on her._

_That was when I came across Dianna Agron's Twitter and some fan-made Tumblr account._

_And there they were._

_A picture of Santana and Dianna in Paris. Together. Just the two of them. A fan apparently spotted Dianna on a train station in France, with Santana lurking behind, trying to be incognito. They were both wearing trench coats and matching sunglasses._

_The fan gushed:_

"So this morning I arrived at the station with my friend. Passengers started exiting the train, when suddenly, I saw Dianna… and Santana! They were talking to each other. Dianna was leading Santana, holding her hand. We gently approached them and Dianna saw us and smiled. I said hello and told her that I was happy to see her. Santana seemed surprised, and she looked sad. Dianna asked us if we wanted a photo. I said yes and she told us to place ourselves farther, that it would be better for the photo. She asked Santana if she wanted to join us, to which the singer curtly nodded. So I placed myself between the two and my friend took my picture, then vice versa. They said goodbye, wished us a safe trip and walked away. I wasn't expecting Santana to be so shy. So Dianna almost always spoke for both of them! I don't know if the rumors are true, but if you ask me, they definitely are together! Dianna was so sweet and caring and they look perfect together. Santana was even more gorgeous in person!"

_I felt like I was kicked in the stomach._

_San looked different. She's even more gorgeous than ten months ago, but something was off. For one, she is never 'shy'. I wished she could have taken her sunglasses off. I could always read her through her eyes._

_There were some more pictures of them together. _

_My heart broke upon reading the comments of the fans about how perfect they look together. My blood boiled at how Agron kept touching her. Her body language was very telling and it annoyed me to no end. _

_Santana, on the other hand, seemed to just be going on with the flow - which was so unlike her. _

_I scrolled some more only for my heart to cease beating when my eyes darted on a paparazzi photo of them locked up in an intimate embrace at a balcony._

_Fuck._

_Are they?_

_With shaky fingers, I dialled Mercedes' number._

"_Hey girl." She picked up after two rings._

"_Is Santana with her?"_

"_Huh?"_

"_A-are they?" My voice broke._

"_Nothing is confirmed." She cleared her throat. "Nor denied. They've both been coy about it."_

"_You've talked to her?" I asked, upset._

"_Hmmm._ _A few texts back and forth." _

"_Did she…D-Did she ask about me?" Cedes sighed._

"_Once. She wanted to know if you were fine and if everything's okay with school."_

"_What did you say?"_

"_I - I didn't know what to say except that you're graduating. I told her that she should call you."_

"_And?"_

"_She changed the topic and asked about Sam and I."_

"_Oh…"_

"_Look…I'll… I'll give you her new number-." _

"_Thank you Cedes."_

"_But you didn't get it from me."_

_"I didn't."_

_"And I hope…for the sake of my heart…that you two could work things out."_

"_But Dianna…"_

_Mercedes took a deep breath before answering._

"_I know…But look at Santana. She's just..." She trails on. "J-Just. Just talk to her, okay?"_

"_Okay. Thank you so much Cedes."_

"_Anytime. Good luck, Britt."_

* * *

**Next chapter is set on the present time. Let me know what you think!**

**wawa09: Yes, they are endgame :)**

**pungotako: There will be more!**

**itsjustmedarling: Yes, she's a singer :)**

**piperacillin: Sorry, I'm ****not imposing. It's some sort of a joke that some readers are privy to before I deleted my stories. Something just happened last week. Anyway, someone said that the guest reviews were my self-reviews.**

**Drew55: I don't really have an answer to that. The idea just popped one day and I decided to use Dianna instead of Quinn. I guess I just wanted part real life, part Glee.**

**Jett: Same answer to piperacillin's Q :) **** Sorry, I'm not really demanding. It's some sort of an inside joke that some readers are privy to before I deleted my stories. Something happened last week. I couldn't PM you. Anyway, someone said that the guest reviews were my 'self-reviews'. Let me know how I can contact you so I could respond to you personally :) Thank you for your review! **

******ZflashGleek11: Hahahahahahahahahahaha! THANK YOU :) Sorry if this chapter has some grammatical errors / erroneous use of tenses :P I hope the grammar police would find this chapter a little acceptable ;) Love you dear!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee

* * *

**KURT'S POV:**

**PRESENT DAY:**

I continue reading the Vogue magazine I'm holding, trying so hard not to look at Santana as she taps her pencil against the center table sporadically. I hold my tongue until I could no longer take the annoying sound.

"What are you doing, Satan?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Annoyingly tapping that annoying pencil therefore producing that annoying sound."

"I'm writing, okay? I had this beat in my head last night but I didn't finish it."

"What's it for? The next album?"

"Di. It's our anniversary in a couple of weeks."

That got my full attention.

"Why, pray tell me, are you doing a song about your wife?" I ask with a raised brow.

"Why not?" She retorts back, eyebrows scrunching in question.

"Uh-uh. Don't give me that bull. It would have been really touching if you've been the sweetest, most perfect wife ever; then I wouldn't ask why. May I remind you that you're probably the worst and _the_ most unfaithful spouse I've ever known?"

"Ouch." She feigns hurt. "I don't know whether to laugh or cry at that."

"May I suggest you cry first and then stop hurting the lady?"

"Kurt." She sighs. "That's why I'm doing this. I want to apologize for all the pain I've caused her. I love her. This is the best I could do right now."

"The best thing you could do right now is to stop your affair, Santana." I say through gritted teeth.

"If only I could, Kurt." She whispers sadly.

"You're in such a fucked up situation, Santana."

/

If you ask me when it was that Santana slipped away from the love of her life, I'll say, after "_the shooting incident_"_._

As part of Santana's 'professional team', I was (and still am) a personal witness to how everything turned out. I know the why's, the how's and yes, I know the answers to everything Dianna and Santana. When Santana decided to cut ties with Brittany and the rest of the Glee 'kids' that she considered to be 'Team Brittany', I assumed the role as her confidant and sometimes adviser.

Oh.

I'm also in-charge or her wardrobe, by the way.

Going back to my story, I witnessed how Santana's life spiraled out of control after the shooting.

Her fourth album flopped after _Star _published photos of her snorting cocaine. This was followed by the Avalon club brawl between her and rapper Jean Hill. The last straw for her label were the series of DUI arrests not long after the club incident. She was dropped, and to top it all, she lost two of her biggest endorsement deals.

The only good thing that happened to Santana since the shooting was Dianna. The blonde never gave up on her. She brought Santana to countless vacations and had consistently defended her in numerous interviews.

It was Dianna who convinced her to seek treatment for her alcohol and substance abuse. If I'm being honest, I'd say that I approve the most of her relationship with Di. She was good for Santana. They were happy and they loved each other.

Yet there's that tiny part in me that still held up hope for a Brittany-Santana reunion in the future. Because while she was happy with Dianna, Di could never be Brittany.

Anyway, after Santana's treatment, she had slowly moved on not only from the heartache, but more so from her demons. Things were great between her and Dianna.

Until Bob decided to play businessman.

Robert 'Bob' Agron's one of the most powerful movie and record producer in Hollywood. A month after Paragon Records dropped Santana, Bob Agron acquired the label, making it a part of the celebrated Agron Inc.

Now let me tell you something that only seven people (Bob Agron, Atty. Michaels, Dianna, Santana, Sue Sylvester, Kitty and me) are privy to. To revive Santana's career, Bobby signed her up to his label.

But not without a caveat.

_/_

**_FLASHBACK:_**

_"Come, take a seat you guys." Robert 'Bob' Agron said gleefully to Santana and I._

_"I don't think I should be here -." I said, only to be cut off._

_"Please, sit down Kurt. You're Santana's 'decision maker'." He chuckled. "You can join us."_

_"I'm not -."_

_"Sue and I had a talk last night, dear." He eyed Santana. "Your agent-manager agreed with me that it would take you some time to warm up to your audience again, after, you know, everything. We need to repackage you. They have to forget the bad and wild Santana Lopez. We're pushing for a tamer, mature and nicer Santana Lopez."_

_"Oh. Okay, I guess." Santana shifted nervously on her seat._

_"With that being said, I have a brilliant proposal for you, darling."_

_"What is it, Bobby?"_

_"Marry my daughter. She could use some repackaging too. We need to redefine her audience. People see her as this cold, unfeeling, rich and spoiled girl. You can definitely change that. You connect more with the middle and lower class. You two will be Hollywood's most beloved couple. We'll work on the best PR scheme for you. Kitty was in the meeting too and she's already drawing up PR plans for you both." He smiled, utterly pleased with himself. "What do you think?"_

_"Are you serious?"_

_"As a heart attack." He beamed._

_"How about Di? What does she think of this?"_

_"I haven't talked to her, Santana. But she'll surely be ecstatic. She's been in love with you for years."_

_"I don't know what to say."_

_"Do you love my daughter?"_

_"Y-Yeah."_

_"Then think about it. It's a win-win situation for you two - you especially."_

_"Can I get back to you on this?"_

_"Sure. Talk this over with Sue and Kitty." He then looked at me. "I'm sure you'll help Santana make the right decision, Kurt. I've got grand plans for them."_

_"Are you saying that they're marrying for convenience?" I clarified._

_"I wouldn't call it that. They love each other. I just want to protect both of them." Right. Protect your investment, Bobby. I snickered internally. "Every clause will be drafted in the pre-nup. Don't worry, we don't expect you to be married forever. Minimum of five years - which you two could renew for as long as you please." He directed at Santana._

_"Please tell me you're kidding?" Santana said in disbelief._

_"I love you, Santana. You're like a daughter to me. It broke my heart when you went through all of those shit. But you know I don't mess around. And I know you, sweetheart. The hardest thing for you to do is to keep your pants up. Which brings me to another point. There will be a 'straying clause' in the contract. You cheat, you pay. And vice-versa."_

_"And what happens when Santana doesn't accept your proposal?" I challenged._

_"Tough luck, sweetie. You should take the deal because otherwise, Santana would have to find herself another label. At this point, I'm pretty sure no one else wants her except us." He smiled sweetly._

_/_

_Santana was too numb to even fight with me as soon as we got back to her apartment._

_"Do you want to?" I asked._

_"I don't freaking know, Kurt." She sighed, exasperated._

_"Do you love Di?"_

_"I think so. Yeah, I do. I love her."_

_"Enough to marry her?"_

_"I don't know. I'm so confused."_

_"And did you hear what he called me? Really? Your 'decision maker'?"_

_"Yeah, so I heard. Apparently, I'm too stupid or too high to even decide for myself." She chuckled dryly._

_"He's also blackmailing you. He'll drop you?"_

_"He's not wrong though, sadly. At this point, only Di and Bob want me. And can I be honest here? It's refreshing. Being loved and wanted like that."_

_"Refreshing? Can you hear yourself?"_

_"I'm talking about Di, okay?"_

_"But this is marriage we're talking about, Santana."_

_"Everything in life is a gamble -."_

_"That's at least five years of your life!"_

_"So? I'm 24, Kurt. I would know what I want when I'm like, 30, right?"_

_"That's a fucked up analogy you've got there, Satan."_

_"Who knows? Maybe I'll be in love with her in the course of our marriage? I like her a lot. I mean, I love her even. She's gorgeous, well-bred and smart. On paper, she's the perfect partner. I can't find someone better for me."_

_"You don't know that."_

_"Exactly. I wouldn't know what's gonna happen. This is a sure thing. Di loves me. What more can I ask for? And what's the worst thing that could happen, right?"_

_"How about you finding out that you wasted five years of your life living out a lie?"_

_"It's not exactly a lie, Kurt."_

_"Right. Keep saying that. Who knows one day you'll believe it." She rolled her eyes at me. "How about the love angle, San? Surely, no matter how much of a demon spawn you are, you've dreamed of marrying that one person - your one true love?"_

_"I thought you like Di?"_

_"I do. I love that lady. So you better think about her too. You'll only hurt her if you can't follow through your commitments."_

_"They were the ones who drew out this plan, Kurt."_

_"Look, you don't have to decide now. Think about this really hard, okay? Don't rush."_

_"Will you support me with my decision?"_

_"Only if you're sure. Talk this out with Dianna. The decision should come from you two. Not from Bobby, nor Sue nor me. Okay?"_

_"Okay."_

_/_

_A month after our 'meeting' with Bob, photos of her and Dianna at Maui were published in People Magazine. The article read:_

_**Santana and Di: We're engaged! (Exclusive Photos!)**_

_Picturesque couple Santana Lopez, 24, and actress Dianna Agron, 25, were spotted in Maui, Hawaii wearing color coordinated bikinis and yes! - diamond rings!_

_Sources close to the singer and actress informed People that after over a year of dating, Lopez surprised her lady love with a 24-carat diamond engagement ring._

_"Santana had the ring in her pocket for months!" A close pal told People exclusively. "She took Di to Maldives where she planned a romantic boat ride to a secluded island. But things didn't go as smoothly as expected. The engine stalled a couple of times as they set out to sea." Their friend shared._

_ It was there, on the island they now call the 'Engagement Island' that Lopez proposed, in the presence of the couple's close friends and the blonde's parents._

_"Di said yes and Santana looked like she didn't know what to do. Dianna told her, 'You're supposed to put it on my finger'. All of us were laughing at how funny the situation was. It was so sweet and lighthearted and just fun. As soon as we got back to our resort, Dianna made sure that Santana will have a ring too. It was just perfect." The pal added._

_So have they set a date yet?_

_Reps for the couple said that there is no date yet for the nuptials. "They're just both so happy in love right now. They're excited and are looking forward to the next chapter in their lives."_

_Tinseltown's hottest Sapphic lovers battled a number of infidelity rumors as the charming singer has been seen canoodling with other women in the course of their relationship. On top of this, the troubled Lopez has recently been released from rehab after struggling with her alcohol and drug abuse.  
_

_"They've moved past everything. Dianna has always been a positive presence in her life and Santana's willing to clean up for her." Sue Sylvester, Santana's manager let on._

_And we couldn't agree more. They seem to always come out of all the issues stronger and yes, rather more gorgeous than ever. Turn the pages to see the short album we made of our favorite couple ever!_

_Picture 1: Lopez, who gained a few pounds since her stint at rehab "has never looked healthier and happier" says a friend._

_Picture 2: Di and Santana went for a romantic stroll on Four Season's secluded beach._

_Picture 3: What a lady! Di wrapped a towel around her love as she emerged from the water._

_Picture 4: Dianna spotted on the front row of Santana's second European concert tour._

_Picture 5: Santana with Chef de Bellenelli, head chef of Beso, Dianna's favorite restaurant in Milan. The singer flew the chef to their New York apartment to prepare the actress' favorite dishes for her birthday._

_Picture 6: They can't stop gazing into each other's eyes! Santana and Dianna walking hand in hand the streets of London._

_Picture 7: In April this year, Agron shares some courtside snacks with her girlfriend during a date-night out at Madison Square Garden where the pair cheered on the Knicks._

_Picture 8: Lopez visits Lady Di on the set of her hit movie, The Avengers._

_/_

_As soon as the engagement articles hit the stands, I called Kitty up._

_"What do you want Hummel?" She barked._

_"I just called to congratulate you. You should totally consider being a writer. You could draw up perfect love scenarios."_

_"It's my job, Kurt. I'm paid to do this. Now if you'll excuse me, I have lots of calls to answer and people to talk to. Make sure Santana doesn't take the ring off, Hummel!" And with that, she ended the call._

_/_

* * *

**A little back story on Santana and Dianna :P**

**Let me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

Diclaimer: I don't own Glee

* * *

**(Flashbacks are in italics)**

**DIANNA'S POV:**

I am aware of Santana entering our bedroom.

Although it's almost two in the morning, Santana made no effort to be quiet as she pads towards the bathroom, stopping only when it had been apparent to her that she's not alone. Lying on my side with my back against her and my eyes closed, I am silent and still.

"Di?" She questions gently. I feel her come closer, my hunch proved when the bed dipped. "I'm glad you're home, honey." She caresses my hair and softly kiss the top of my head before getting off the bed.

She will be in the bathroom for about ten minutes to get ready for bed. I know her routine, and I'd like to think that I know her too well. As soon as she gets out, I know she'll be in her white tank top and white underwear – her staple sleeping wear.

Sure enough, she was out in no time, sliding behind me before wrapping her arm around my torso.

"I missed you." She whispers.

I wait for her breathing to even out before I allowed myself to turn around and look at her. She looks tired. I gently trace the contours of her face, smiling sadly at the familiar feel.

Four years.

We've been married for four happy and loving years. Sure, we both acknowledge between ourselves the fact that it was an arranged marriage. But in a weird twist, there was no resentment, no awkwardness. Contrary to some other people's belief, it has been a loving and blissful marriage.

**/**

_"Look, I know this isn't ideal. But I don't want you to think that I'm only marrying you because I've got not no choice. That's not the case, hon." San whispered. "I genuinely care for you, Di. You've been an amazing friend and girlfriend. I do love you. I know that our people are cooking up an epic engagement story as we speak." She chuckled. "But I don't want you to rack your brains out for that memory that never happened. So. I want you to have this." She fished out a box from her pocket and out came a gorgeous diamond ring. "You're one of the best blessings I've ever received and I want you to have this ring. Call it whatever - engagement ring, promise ring or just a ring or whatever."_

_"Wow." I gasped in awe._

_"Do you - Do you want me to put it on your finger?"_

_"S-Sure." She slowly slid the ring. "It's so beautiful. Thank you."_

_"Hey. No need to thank me."_

_"So..."_

_"So..." We laughed at our ridiculousness._

_"So let's just enjoy the ride and have fun and be loving and continue to be happy."  
_

_"I like that." She smiled._

_"Is it weird that I don't find this weird at all?"_

_"No. I don't find it weird either."_

_"This isn't like, an open marriage, right? Like, you see other people and I don't give a shit and vice-versa?" I asked._

_"That doesn't sound good._

_"Not an open marriage then? You look and I'll go Hulk?" I teased._

_"Not an open marriage."_

_"So we'll try to make it work?"_

_"We'll make it work."_

_**/**  
_

_The first year of our marriage was the most blissful. Santana finished her fifth studio album in record time. Unlike her previous one, it was a huge success. Her single, 'All of Me' topped the charts for eight consecutive weeks._

_But instead of touring, she asked Daddy not to schedule her anything. It was the first time in a long while that I found myself with ample time for rest so Santana insisted that we use the time to travel together instead. Dad relented, saying it will be good for us to spend some alone time with each other since we went straight to work after the wedding._

_"Where do you want to go?" I asked._

_"I don't know. I have lots of places in mind." She chuckled._

_"Then let's go to all of them."_

_"Are you serious?"_

_"I haven't been more serious in my whole life. Let's start packing."_

_We traveled for two months to Australia, Philippines, Bali, Bangkok, Tokyo, India, Maldives, South Africa, Greece, Germany, France, Brazil then the Caribbean before getting back home to New York._

_The trip was memorable for a lot of reasons, the most important of them was how it brought us closer. We managed to evade the paps because we never stayed in one place for long. Kitty was also quick enough to plant fake details or sightings of us, making it really hard for anyone to trace us._

_/_

* * *

Santana stirs in her sleep and I'm quick to soothe her down by rubbing the back of her neck gently until she stops fidgeting.

People always see the bad and wild side of Santana. Little did they know that behind that hard exterior is a vulnerable and caring soul. Contrary to the public's perception, between the two of us, she's the more sensitive and protective one.

Santana had always been my bestfriend. She listened to my rants, put up with my mood swings and made me feel that no matter what happens, she'll always be my ally and number one supporter. With a kiss on her forehead, I allow myself to drift back to memories of happier times.

/

_I just finished showering after an 18-hour shoot for my movie 'The Stone' when the bedroom door opened._

_"Lady!" _

_"Hey baby."_

_"I missed you. Where the hell have you been?" Santana teased._

_"I just got back from the taping. Where have you been?"_

_"I had a dilemma." She said seriously._

_"What is it?"_

_"You see... I was in bed and I already brushed my teeth, but I wanted to eat chocolates."_

_"Okay." I chuckled. She got me there. "So what did you do?"_

_"I decided I'll just eat one anyway because if I don't, I won't be able to stop thinking about it. So I went down. Could you believe we don't have any chocolate in the fridge?"_

_"That's because you ate all -."_

_"So anyway." She cut me off. "I drove to the nearest store and bought a bar."_

_"Just a bar?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Okay. Where is it?"_

_"I ate it on the way here." She grinned sheepishly. "Anyway! What happened to you? You look pissed."_

_"Uh. Nothing. I'm just too tired to even move anything."_

_"Poor baby." She massaged my arm. "I haven't seen you in a lot of hours and you come back sore. Do I need to kick someone's ass?"_

_I chuckled at her words. "No need to, baby. Part of the job, you know?" She started to playfully massage my arm, stealing a kiss when I closed my eyes at the sensation. "You sneaky bitch." She beamed even more._

_"How was your shoot? Is the movie done?"_

_"Not yet. I had an 18-hour day. I'm free for two days, then I'm back on the set." I sighed. "How about you?"_

_"The album's ready for release in a month. Sue's already working on my next tour."_

_"That's great." I let out a long sigh._

_"What's wrong?"_

_"Huh?"_

_"I know you're tired, but you keep on sighing. Something happened. What is it?" Santana and I have been great friends before we even got together so it was not weird that she saw that something was wrong._

_"Cameron shouted at me a lot more today, it sucks." San stopped her ministrations, looking at me with furrowed brows._

_"That asshole. Why would he do that?!"_

_"He kept bullying me, telling me that I can't act. That the only reason I got the part was because of Daddy's influence."_

_"You know that's not true though, right?"_

_"I don't know. He just kept on going on and on about how he couldn't get anything from me. If he's doing it to motivate me, then he's crossing the line." _

_"Hey." She sandwiched my face in her hands. "You're a stellar actress. Your awards are proof of that. He's just a bitter man."_

_"But he would single me out almost every shooting day. It's horrible. He said I'm not fit for the role. That I should just stick to those brainless movies I've made and just continue be a pretty face and cater to the brainless audience."_

_"He said that?"_

_"Yeah." San sighed. "Look, Di, I couldn't say it better - you're a fine actor. Cameron has a freaking pole stuck up on his ass. He's known to be ruthless. Just carry on with whatever you're doing. Take it as an experience. A bitchy one, but a great experience nonetheless. You'll see, you will come out of this even stronger."_

_"I guess."_

_"You know you can talk to me, right?"_

_"I know."_

_"Then just keep on talking to me when you feel shitty. But if you can't take it anymore, tell me. I'm gonna cut that asshole."_

**_/_**

_Santana went to visit me on the set two days later. During a break, she disappeared, only to resurface later with Cameron beside her._

_"Oh God." I muttered under breath, suddenly nervous at the repercussions the sight in front of me posed._

_"I need all my actors in five!" Cameron shouted, passing me by, not even glancing at me._

_"What the hell, Santana?"_

_"What?"_

_"What did you do?"_

_"Nothing?"_

_"Why were you with Cameron?"_

_"Oh. We just talked, that's all." She beamed._

_"About what?"_

_"About how I normally say the first thing that comes to mind during interviews."_

_"What?"_

_"I just told him to lay off on the bullying because I'm a bigger bully. He won't bother you anymore, except when he really has to. He doesn't like what he sees? He'll talk to you, not shout at you. He's pretty easy, hon. Didn't even put up much fight."_

_"You didn't have to do that -."_

_"I didn't have to. But I wanted to. Now you just have to focus on delivering. Now, I really have to go. I have a radio interview. See you later?"_

_"Yeah. Take care."_

_"You too."_

**_/_**

* * *

Still, naysayers would point out that Santana is obviously not into this relationship as much as I am. There are a couple of articles analyzing our body language, Santana's song lyrics and my interviews for proof that the marriage is in shambles.

But contrary to their belief, and I say this despite the marriage arrangement, I can honestly say that we do love each other.

/

_"What's wrong?" I asked a very quiet Santana who was watching a new episode of Grey's. She didn't bother to look at me, nor answer me. "Come on, Santana."_

_Still nothing._

_"Santana, I'm talking to you." I said sternly._

_"Well I don't want to talk. Maybe you should try Taylor instead." She answered monotonously, eyes fixed on the television._

_"What?"_

_"Taylor Swift. Your bestfriend."_

_"I don't understand." I breathed out in disbelief. She threw her phone at the center table and I hurriedly picked it up. The screen showed an article about, uh, me, and wait - Taylor Swift. I skimmed through the article that basically said Taylor and I are having an affair. Unable to contain it anymore, I let out a laugh. "Oh God." _

_The next thing I knew, Santana is running up the stairs._

_"What would you do if your career ended?" Santana shouted. "I would go on the road with Taylor Swift and carry her fucking bags!"_

_"That was a joke! And this article is even more ridiculous! You of all people should know not to believe anything in the internet."_

_"Right! Because every freaking Taylor Swift song plays on your car and not one of my obviously more superior songs!"_

_"That's not -."_

_"Shut up. I don't want to hear your annoying voice tonight!"_

_"What the hell is going on?"_

_That night was the first time I saw Santana behave like that towards me in the two years that we've been married. Sure, she apologized the next day, but for a long time, her outburst that night was a puzzle to me. She even went as far as doing her own version of Taylor's 'Mine' during her concert a month later, to the delight of her fans. The music world was buzzed for a few days, talking about how Santana's version was better than the original. When I asked her why she did that, she simply shrugged and said "It's your favorite song, from your favorite singer. I thought I'd dedicate one song for you. But you know I can't sing it like Taylor's, so."_

_Little did I know that her actions were caused by something else. _

_Or rather, it was Santana retaliating towards someone else's actions._

**_/_**

Four years. Four happy years. Despite all the issues, we tried to make it work.

And we succeeded.

**/**

Until now.

* * *

**DON'T KILL ME! **

**Santana's use of 'Mine' was driven by her 'revengeful' nature. It ties back to Brittany (of course. You'll know how in the coming chapters). This chapter is told through Dianna's POV. Next chapter will be Santana's. Yes, Santana loves (loved) Di, it was not just in her head.**

**Let me know what you think! PM me if you need any clarifications :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee

* * *

**BRITTANY'S POV:**

"Seriously? What is wrong with you Brittany?" Tina asks, annoyed. Brittany has been so out of it since they sat down on the coffee shop near the blonde's apartment building.

"Nothing. I'm just thinking about my assigned episode. I've already got the story sketch but I can't complete it. The director needs it in two days because shooting has to start next week." After graduating with a journalism degree, I was hired by the Tina Fey produced comedy show _Harriett _as a writing assistant for Mark, the show's head writer. As an assistant, I basically took notes during story meetings, did research and made sure that the script coordinator did his job correctly.

Two years into the job, I got promoted as a writer. Three years after that, I once again found myself umped up - this time as the show's head writer after Mark assumed the role of executive producer with Tina. We're on our sixth season and the ratings are even higher than the past five ones.

And yeah, I also did cameos for Harriet whenever we were short of extras or whatever.

"Why? You normally write really fast."

"I can do it. I just need a break."

"I know you can do it." Tina says, taking a sip of her coffee. "You're just distracted."

"I'm not. It's called writer's block, Tina." I say with an eyeroll.

"Right. Writer's block. Let me guess. That block is named Santana?" Tina challenges.

"Not now, Tina."

"Why not?" She spats.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Why not? Alright, maybe you don't want to talk about it. But Brittany, is she really worth it?"

"What part of 'I don't want to talk about it' don't you understand?" Brittany huffs in annoyance.

"See? This is what she does to you." The smaller woman bites back. "What is it this time, huh? Did she get out of your bed in the middle of the night to get back to her wife? Did she miss another date, another secret rendezvous? Or does it have to do with the news about them getting out of a fertility clinic yesterday?"

"That was just a press release, Tina. They've been married for a little over four years and the public's been bugging them left and right, asking for a tot from them."

"I see. Kinda like the press release about them getting married a little over four years ago?"

"You know what, Tina? I can't do this with you right now. So if you'll excuse me, I'm going home." And with that, she leaves her friend behind, walking as fast as she could towards her car, on her way to her own Los Feliz house.

She sighs as soon as the property comes to view. She bought the house almost a year ago; and though it cost her over a million and a half dollars, she thinks it's worth it. She has always prided herself for being a thrifty person, and since Tina Fey is the most generous boss ever (she started out with a $2,500 dollar per week until it became $15,000 per episode), she managed to save up enough money to buy her own house - a home she always thought she'll share with Santana and their children.

She had that in mind when she started house-hunting. As soon as she saw this impeccable classic Spanish outpost home done with taste and just the right amount of flair, she stopped looking. This was the one.

The three-bedroom house is extremely private, with lush backyard and pool (I would be lying if I'd say I never imagined little kids with dark hair running around the backyard) that offers room for relaxation without worrying about being seen. When Santana offered to pay for all the modifications I wanted, including the furniture and fixtures that I don't have, I declined. I think that would cheapen whatever kind of relationship we have (not that it isn't cheap to begin with, because, duh). I made a 'no gifts' rule - big or small.

I'll pay for everything I need and want. Not anybody else. Especially not Santana.

/

Brittany's not stupid.

She knows that what she and Santana are doing is wrong. She knows that in the process, they're all just hurting themselves - all three of them.

But she loves Santana. Loves her will all her heart and there's no way she's going to let her go again. Not after she learned about the real deal about their marriage.

She quietly runs herself a bath to relax her sore muscles and if she's being honest, her whole being.

The 'baby' news shook her to the core. She will not admit it even to Santana, let alone Tina. She calmly asked Santana about it and the woman denied it vehemently and that was all she needed. Gone were the days when she would prod Santana for answers, pushing her to the brink. She could very well have told Santana that she doesn't want to continue with their set-up, that she's so much better than being a pop star's hidden mistress. She could ask her to choose between her and Dianna.

She could, but she won't.

Santana did say that their 'contract' expires after five years.

Santana and _her _have been married for over four years now.

Brittany just has to endure.

* * *

_"Britt? What are you doing here in the middle of the night?"_

_"T-Tina...I...I-Is it t-true?" Tina sighed. She didn't need to ask what her bestfriend is talking about._

_It's all over the news._

_"I called Cedes. Who tried to contact Kurt. She didn't get to talk to him until a few minutes ago. It's true. She's married." Tina hated that she would have to be the one to confirm the news._

_"N-No." Brittany whimpered, and all Tina could do was wrap the severed and broken woman in her arms._

_"It's going to be okay, Britt."_

_"H-How c-could it b-be? S-She's gone! She's fucking gone, Tina! Do you understand that?!" The blonde cried hysterically, but Tina remained silent, intent on allowing Brittany to let all her anger, pain and frustrations out._

_/_

_Since the news broke out, Brittany was never the same person again._

_She barely got out of her apartment, and if she did, it was only to report for work. Then she'll go back home, lock herself up as she nursed her broken heart with alcohol until she was too drunk to feel anything._

_To say that she was a walking zombie was an understatement._

_She stayed like that for months - blocking out everything _and _everyone. She was angry at Santana. She despised Dianna._

_She was mad at Kurt for not telling her sooner. Could she have prevented it? Maybe. Maybe not. But at least she could have done something._

_She was angry at everyone._

_On that sixth month, Tina decided she had had enough._

_Worried for her bestfriend, Tina staged an intervention. She forced Brittany to stay with her in the apartment she shared with Mike just so they could keep a watchful eye on her, making sure that she ate properly._

_The coming months saw a slight change in Brittany's demeanor. She started talking and hanging out with her friends again._

_But behind closed doors, she continued to pine for her lost love._

_She would scoop the web for anything and everything Santana - trying so hard to find even the slightest indication that she was unhappy._

_Her heart would beat whenever she would read articles speculating whether the relationship was on the rocks. Any small indication that something was amiss in the Tinseltown's golden couple's relationship and Brittany would see hope._

_/_

_But then, her heart will be crushed days, or weeks, or months later._

_It will always be._

_Just when she sees that tiny sliver of hope, Dianna or Santana, or more often than not, both of them - will bring her back down to reality._

_/_

_The most painful slap in the face came almost two years since Santana was married._

_"Last time Dianna was here, I asked her what she loves most about being married and she said it's being able to say, _'My wife'._" Letterman asked solemnly._

_"That's it?" Santana chuckled, making the talk show audience laugh with her. "No, I'm just kidding."_

_"What's the best thing about Dianna? What's the best thing about being married to her for how long now?"_

_"Two years in a month."_

_"Wow."_

_"Yeah."_

_"I just realized I've lost that bet I made with Jon Stewart." The host teased and the crowd guffawed in laughter._

_"I'm sorry to hear that Dave."_

_"Nah, I'm kidding! So what's the best thing about being married?"_

_"Uh, calling her my husband?"_

_"Why am I not surprised that you said that?"_

_"No. Uh, I don't really know. Getting married, no matter how long you've been together before, there's just something about being married that makes you feel more of that connection. It's weird because it felt like nothing has changed really, but something that you can't describe, something that's intangible did, you get me? It just feels wonderful. You know that you'll always have this partner who'll never leave you, who'll always be your number one supporter and that in itself is amazing."_

_"Wow." David nods as the viewers clap their hands in awe. "What a difference a couple of years could make. The last time you were here, we had to cut out a significant portion of the interview because of the, uh, not so suitable words that came out of your mouth. But now, wow. Look at you."_

_Santana blushed at the ribbing, but carried on. "I've done a lot of bad things, in my life, Dave. Lots. And sometimes, I have this moment when she's not looking? You know, when she's in her own world, reading scripts or whatever - I have this moment when I say to myself that I may have made lots of bad decisions in my life, and I l know I will have more in the future, but I can genuinely say that she's that one good decision, that one good thing in my life."_

_"It suits you. I like this 'you' a whole lot better."  
_

_Santana sighed. "Well, it's nice to marry your bestfriend."_

_"Suits you. And I understand that Dianna will be doing a duet with you in your new album? Tell us about it."_

_/_

_That was the last straw._

_It's been years._

_Santana had moved on. _

_She knew she should too._

_/_

_Brittany started to go out again._

_She went to dates that her friends and colleagues have set up for her._

_She can't be miserable when Santana is in love and blissful. _

_/_

_Her first relationship after Santana was Artie._

_Yeah, _the _Artie Abrams that Santana so despised. Revenge was the only thing in her mind that time. She knew that Santana has always been so insecure about the guys she dated. With Artie though, it's just a whole new level. Deep inside her, she knew that Santana never really completely moved on from that day she chose the crippled boy over her._

_This is war, she thought._

_Santana crushed her. Now, she's going to return the favor._

_She made sure that everybody knew about them. She became active in social media again, posting videos after videos and photos after photos of Artie and her in the hopes that Kurt (and Santana) would stumble upon them._

_/_

_Only, the plan backfired._

_They say that revenge is a double-edged sword that cuts both ways. Brittany had to endure another cut aimed her way yet again._

_She didn't get any reaction from Santana nor from her camp. Well, at least not the reaction she was looking for._

_The media world was buzzed when Santana sang her acoustic version of 'Mine' to her wife. The same song she sang to me years ago. The same song she used to tell me she will always love me the most. The next day, news and articles about Santana's alleged _jealousy _over Dianna's close friendship with pop star Taylor Swift._

/

_One of the articles read:_

**Lopez to Swift: She's 'Mine'**

_Did the notorious bad girl diss Taylor Swift? _

While performing at Glastonbury Festival last night, Lopez glanced at her wife who was watching the performance from the pit with their group of friends and decided to goof around.

Teasing the actress about her 'lack of class' when it comes to her musical choice (Agron apparently listens to Taylor Swift's tracks), Santana requested that a guitar be given to her. Chris Martin, Coldplay's frontman and the person who persuaded the singer to perform at the festival, handed her the guitar before going back to his spot at the side of the stage where he watched.

Santana then started to sing her own acoustic version of Swift's 'Mine' to the delight of the 175,000-strong crowd.

Rumors swirled that the singer didn't like how her actress-wife has been 'fangirling' over the blonde pop star.

Reps for Tinseltown's favorite couple slammed the rumors, calling them ridiculous and rubbish. Lopez and Swift are great friends and it was just Santana joking and being, well, Santana.

/

_Kurt added insult to the injury two days later during Mercedes' birthday bash._

_"What are you doing here, Miss Brittany? The party's in full swing in there!" Kurt asked as soon he saw Brittany all alone outside the club, fiddling with her phone. They were celebrating Mercedes' birthday at everyone was having fun. Not Brittany though. "And why are you by yourself? Where's that boyfriend of yours?"_

_"He's with the guys, talking about some video game or whatever."_

_"Boys." He said with an eyeroll. _

_"I'm surprised you made it, Kurt." She baited._

_"Well my girl's in France with the folks. She'll behave, so I can do my thing."_

_"That's cool."_

_"She's happy for you, you know?"_

_"Sorry?"  
_

_"Cedes told Santana and I about you and Artie. We're glad that things are working out for you. Santana especially. She knows you love him and she's genuinely happy for you two."_

_"Is she really happy with Dianna, Kurt?"_

_"Yes, she is. Dianna's great. She takes care of her. Loves her more than anything."_

_"That's...good. I guess."_

_"She's in a good place. Dianna keeps her grounded. They love each other. You, my dear, have a great job, a nice boyfriend. I think it would be in your best interest if you both keep it that way."_

_"What are you really trying to say?"_

_"I'm saying that you two should just leave what happened to you in the past, in there - in the past. I'm no fool. I can see you're still in love with her. I'd be a bigger fool if I say Santana is completely over you. I'm saying you two might see each other again - I mean, that's inevitable. And who knows what's gonna happen when that time comes. This time is different though. She's married now. Neither of you can rehash the past, nor nurse or act on any feeling you may have when you see each other again."_

_"You. Have. No. Right. No right to tell me what to do or not do." Kurt just looked at her blankly before shaking his head._

_"Let it go, Britt. It's over."_

_/_

* * *

Brittany opens her eyes as soon as she heard the door to her bathroom open. Santana starts to undress as she moves towards her. It's moments later that she has to move a little to accommodate the smaller woman in the tub.

"It's not true, Britt."

"I know. I believe you."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

This is what Kurt has warned me over and over again - be it verbally, or through the daggers he would send my way.

He may be right. She should have let this go.

She could.

But she won't.

* * *

**All mistakes are mine! I started this chapter in Santana's POV but something was amiss. I needed to prepare for the next chapter by using Britt's POV first.**

**Let me know what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee

**NOTE: Flashbacks are in Italics.**

* * *

**SANTANA'S POV:**

**PRESENT TIME:**

Dianna sleeps soundly as I creep quietly from our bed early in the morning. I can't sleep anymore, so I take a shower, do a few push-ups and walk out to the patio to admire the view. Sagaponack is probably one of the most expensive places to live in. But it has been worth every cent. It's swank and most of all, it provides the much needed privacy that I've learned to yearn as each day passes . It was one of the reasons why we purchased the house after getting married. A lot of people put New York down, but I have a genuine love for it.

I gaze out at the sweeping view and think about Dianna. My wife is strong, intelligent, sensual and beautiful and I have been faithful to her for longer than I (and everyone) have ever thought possible. For years, I focused on being a good artist, and and a good spouse.

But in times like this, I wonder what might have been if I've only been a better spouse.

* * *

**_FLASHBACK_**

**_A year and a half ago_**

_Normally, last minute invitations were ignored but since it's Wheezy's birthday bash, I made an exception. Kurt though, was adamant that I don't attend the party, and instead urged me to fly to France to visit Dianna on the set of her new movie, Malavita._

"_I just got back from an impromptu vacation with her during her three-day break." I reasoned. "Btesides, I haven't seen Mercedes for like, a lot of years. And Di will be back home in a couple of weeks anyway."_

"_There's no such thing as being overly-together with your wife, Santana. She sure feels lonely there."_

"_Did you forget? I need to attend that gala in three days. So you want me to fly back to France, say hi to the Lady and hop back in a plane to New York?"_

"_Well, you can cancel your attendance at the gala."_

"_Seriously Hummel? What's wrong with you? You've spent years nagging at me about how I should be responsible enough not to cancel on anything and anyone I've already agreed to be in and with. What's up with the sudden change of tone? And I don't get the deal here. You always go to Mercedes' parties. I haven't seen her in years, Hummel! And I have an interview in LA the day after Cedes' party!"_

"_Nothing. I'm just saying that it will not hurt to pass on this one."_

"_You're a liar. Tell me what's happening here."_

_Kurt sighed before he relented. "Brittany might be there."_

"_Oh." I gulped, surprised at the sudden sound of that name. "So?"_

"_Really?" He challenged with a raised eyebrow._

"_It's been years, Kurt. I think we'll be fine."_

"_I don't know, Santana. You two just have so much history together…" He trailed on, with a glint of hopefulness that I got what he meant._

"_I'm married. I love Dianna. I'm happy with her. And she's with Artie, right?"_

"_Hmm."_

"_We're both in good places in our lives. I think it's about time."_

"_I don't think it's a good idea."_

"_I'm not asking for your opinion. We're flying to LA for Mercedes' party because she's one of our bestfriends. I've alienated a lot of people, a lot of friends, when Brittany and I broke up. I miss them Kurt. I'm so tired of hiding out from our friends. I'm sorry, but I'm not going to let you talk me out of this."_

_/_

_Cedes' party was in an exclusive club on Sunset Boulevard. Kurt was a little surprised at the turnout. According to Mercedes, she was expecting about 50 guests. Kurt and I agreed that there were about a hundred and fifty people in the Bistro._

_As we made our way towards the birthday girl, I felt the eyes of several people on me._

'_Oh my God! It's Santana Lopez!' I heard someone say as we continued to walk towards Wheezy._

"_Guuuuuuuurrrrrrrl!" Mercedes yelled as she met us halfway. "I can't believe you're here!"_

_"Wheezy." I smirked and hugged her tight. "God, I missed you." I sighed, relishing the feel of hugging my friend._

_"We missed you too, Satan. Come on, everybody's here!" She led me towards a table where a bunch of people I've known in high school were sitting at. They immediately stopped talking as soon as we came into view. "Guy! Look who I've found!"_

_"H-Hey." I greeted them nervously._

_They remained silent, and for a while, the atmosphere was tense. It wasn't until Puck got up from his seat to hug me that the awkwardness started to disappear._

_"'Sup, Lopez? If it wasn't for TV or the internet, I'd be convinced that you're dead."_

_"Well, I live in New York. But I missed you too, Noah." I teased._

_"Come on! Sit with us!" He dragged me to their table after motioning for Sam to move so I can sit beside Puck._

_Only, the situation became all the more awkward when I realized that Brittany was right across the table from me._

_"Hey." I greeted curtly._

_"Hmm." Brittany just nodded in response._

_"How are you, Santana? Where's the missus?" Tina asked with a forced smile._

_"Good. Di's in France. Shooting."_

_"Here! Drink up! You need to catch up!" Puck handed me a glass of what seemed to be gin and tonic._

_"Uh. Thanks, Noah."_

_"Santana doesn't drink anymore." Kurt stated and everyone at the table looked at him as if he had grown two heads. "What?"_

_"Since when?" Sam prodded._

_"For about a year now. I'm sobering up."_

_"Wow." Mike smiled in awe. "That's good, Santana."_

_"Thank you."_

_"So the countless rehabs paid off, aye?" Artie interjected in a condescending tone. Beside him, Tina and Brittany rolled their eyes._

_"Thankfully." I answered, not at all affected by his words. I've heard worse, to be honest._

_"That's good to hear, Santana." Tina smiles kindly. "Dianna must be proud."_

_"I hope."_

_"How long have you been married now? Three years?"_

_"Three years, two months."_

_"That's pretty impressive. Dianna must be a saint, huh? Staying with you despite all your, _other adventures._" Artie sniggered._

_"She is." I shrugged. Artie has always been a douche – something that our friends failed to see back in the day. All they saw was this crippled kid, suffering from the injustice of such a life. _

_"So how many mistresses do you have right now?" He pushed._

_"Zero." Artie chuckled dryly._

_"Come on. No one in this joint believes that."_

_I shrugged nonchalantly. "People can believe what they want to believe."_

_"So you're saying, in the three years of your marriage, you never cheated on Dianna?"_

_"Nope." I smiled at him. It's true though. When I got married, I stopped sleeping around._

_"I find that hard to believe. But if that's the case," he looked at Brittany disdainfully. "sucks for you, Britt. Turns out she only cheated on you."_

_"Shut up, Artie. No one's asking for your opinion." Sugar snapped at him._

_"Hey, I'm just saying." He smirked._

_"Well, it must always have sucked for you, bro. You've always been just a placeholder. That breakup was epic! What did you say to Artie again, Britt?" Puck sniggered, awfully drunk. "I can't keep lying to you, Artie. I'm not in love with you." Puck tried to mimic Brittany, failing big time. "Burn!" He laughed maniacally and as soon as the words left Puck's mouth, Artie looked like he was about to puke. Finishing his drink, he excused himself._

_"Santana!" Cedes breathed out, visibly winded from entertaining her guests. "Come sing with me onstage!"_

_"Wheezy -."_

_"Oh hells no! I won't take no for an answer! It's my birthday!"_

_"Fine. What do you have in mind?"_

_"I have no idea. The organizers placed song titles in the bowl. I'll pick one then we'll sing whatever song I drew."_

_"How many?"_

_"Just sing two or three songs with me. Come on!" I allowed Mercedes to drag me towards the makeshift stage at the center of the room. The guests hollered and cheered as soon as the emcees announced that one Santana Lopez is singing with the birthday girl._

_The first song Mercedes drew was 'Dancing Queen' and soon enough, the guests were out of their seats, dancing at the open space as the two of us worked the stage. Our voices have always blended together and tonight, that has been proven once again. The second song was 'River Deep Mountain High' and it seemed as though we've rehearsed for the number. Mercedes has always been a great performer. I loved going onstage with her._

_Until she shrieked and gave me a very excited look._

_"Looky here! We're singing my favorite Santana duet ever!" She showed me the piece of paper and I gulped at the words._

Someone Like You

_Great._

_"Can I sing the first verse?" She asked hopefully._

_"By all means, please do it." _You can sing the whole song, Cedes.

_"Yay!" Mercedes went on to talk to the band before belting out the first verse._

/

_I heard that you're settled down_

_That you found a girl and you're married now_

_I heard that your dreams came true_

_Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you_

_/_

_She tapped my arm, urging me to take on the next lines._

/

_Old friend, why are you so shy?_

_Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light_

_I hate to turn up out of the blue, uninvite__d_

_But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it_

_I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded_

_That for me, it isn't over_

_/_

_We harmonized and boy was it good._

_/_

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you, too_

_Don't forget me, I begged, I remember you said_

_Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead_

_Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead_

/

_As if my eyes had a mind of their own, my gaze locked with Brittany's._

_She was the first one to break the eye contact. With a clenched jaw, I saw her whisper something in Tina's ear before she left the table._

_/_

_I was ready to call it a night because of an early appointment the next day but Mercedes wasn't having any of it._

_"What the hell, Satan? It's my birthday! And I haven't seen you in such a long time. If I have to lock you up in here, I'll do it. No way you're leaving so soon." She muttered lowly, as we make our way back to our friends._

_"I have an interview tomorrow, Wheezy. I'd like to stay, but I really have to leave in a while."_

_"I hate you." I sighed at her pouting face._

_"One more hour. That's it."_

_"Two?"_

_"Cedes."_

_"You're no fun anymore." I chuckled at her forlorn expression._

_"Oh come on. I don't really go out anymore. I'm staying away from all the booze. I've done shitty things when intoxicated and I don't want to be that person anymore. I just really had to see you again."_

_"I guess." She shrugged._

_"How about lunch tomorrow? I have an early morning interview, but my flight's tomorrow night. Game?"_

_"Really?"_

_"Really."_

_"You're paying?"_

_"Of course! Consider it my post birthday gift." I laughed when she broke out in a happy dance._

_"It's a date then. Anyway, go and hang out with the rest of the gang before you leave. They missed you."_

_"I missed them too."_

_"Look." She stopped walking, pulling me to a corner. "I know things are awkward between you and Brittany. But she's not your only friend, Santana. Puck missed you. Sugar and Rachel. Mike and yeah, even Tina. I'm not asking you to hang out with us all the time. We all know you have a different life now. But I hope you won't continue being a stranger. We don't judge. What happened between you two was your business. We may not always agree with your choices and actions, but we love you too, Santana. We never took sides."_

_"I..." I gulped, searching for the right words. "I'm sorry."_

_"It's cool. Brittany should be at the rooftop. Smoking. You know, to let off some steam." My eyes widened at the brand new information._

_"Smoking? She smokes now? But she hated it..."_

_"People change. Circumstances change."She shrugged. "I hope you can talk to her. She's been, " Cedes paused to come up with the right description. "She's been different. She needs closure, perhaps? I'm not really sure. And I don't mean to intrude or impose but..." Mercedes rambled. "Just, just don't hurt her."_

_"I...D-Do you think it's not a bad idea to talk to her?"_

_"I think it's a bad idea if you continue not to address the issue."_

_"I don't really know what to say to her. I've hurt her. A lot."_

_"She offered a comforting pat on my back. "Just talk to her. I, on the other hand, will be chatting with Kurt. Take your time." She winked, and left._

_/_

_Indeed, I found her at the rooftop, leaning against the railing._

_"Hey." I breathed out, standing tentatively as I waited for any indication that my presence wasn't welcomed. "C-Can I?" I pushed, trying so hard not to chicken out._

_When she just shrugged, I took my chance._

_"You shouldn't be here. Your '_fans'_must be wondering where you are." Brittany muttered coldly,_

_"I'm here for Mercedes, not them."_

_"Then why are you here?" She challenged._

_"I was hoping I could talk to you."_

_She scoffed. "About what?"_

_"BritBrit -."_

_"Don't. Don't call me that." She snapped, eyes icy and unkind._

_"I'm sorry."_

_"What are you doing here, Santana?" I winced at her aloofness._

_"I want to apologize -."_

_"For what exactly?"_

_"For a lot of things. I'm so sorry for hurting you."_

_"Yeah? Exactly what are you sorry for?" She shook, visibly controlling her anger. As our eyes met, I grimaced. God, her eyes were so foreign. Gone was the spark in those baby blues. They're just, lifeless. Cold. Angry. "Are you sorry for cheating on me with that bimbo?"_

_"Britt -."_

_"Are you sorry for not telling me about you and Dianna? Are you sorry that you chose to marry her despite the promise you made when we were five that you'll marry me _'someday'?"

_"You broke up with me, Britt -."_

_"So what Santana?! It still hurt! I broke up with you because you chose your freaking career over me -."_

_"You shouldn't have made me choose!" I retorted, pissed that wouldn't let me explain. As soon as the words came out, I regretted them. I knew I was doomed. Brittany's face hardened even more._

_"Fuck you." She huffed. "Fuck you, Santana." She muttered through gritted teeth before she pushed herself up from the steps._

_"Britt, wait!" I hurriedly mirrored her action and scurried to grab her by the wrist._

_"Let go of me Santana!"_

_"Just listen to me. Please." I cried. "Britt. Britt, not a day passed that I never regretted hurting you. I'm so, so sorry. I know this doesn't change anything. But I'm so sorry for not trying harder. I'm so sorry for being so weak -."_

_"You lied." She dug her pointer finger on my chest and I winced at her broken expression. "You lied to me. Over and over again. You said you'll always love me the most. You said you'll always be mine. You lied. You lied and I was so fucking stupid to believe you!"_

_"Britt -."_

_"Is it worth it? Was letting go of everything that we had worth it? I hope it is. I hope you're happy because if you're not? Then I feel so sorry for you." Without a second glance, Brittany stormed out._

_/_

_As soon as I got to my hotel room that night, I phoned Dianna._

_"Di?" _

_"Hmm."_

_"I saw her tonight at Cedes' party."_

_"Oh." Di breathed out nervously. "Okay. What happened?"_

_"I talked to her. I apologized…" I plopped down on the divan, brought my feet up on the center table, as I nursed glass of melon juice._

_"For what?"_

_"For hurting her." Di was silent; the only sound I could hear was her steady breathing. "Di?"_

_"Yeah. That's great. I guess…"_

_"I just want you to know."_

_"I – uh… Thank you for telling me San."_

_"Yeah."_

_"H-How did she take it?"_

_"Bad. She wouldn't let me speak." I sighed, taking a sip of my juice._

_"That's understandable. You know, with your history and all."_

_"You're not mad, are you?"_

_"No. No, of course not. I'm glad that you've told me." For a while, we were both silent, letting the events of that night sink in. "Y-You're not – I mean, did you feel anything when you saw her again?" Di asked insecurely._

_"I don't know what I felt. It – it was… I don't know Di." I closed my eyes as my words reached my ears. My relationship with Dianna will always be weird for anyone observing from the outside. I can tell her anything, and she could do the same. It's like being married to your confidant. She lets me do anything, provided I tell her about it. It's like, her 'leash' is so loose so as not to 'choke' me. She keeps a safe distance, as if she's too afraid that imposing something or nagging will push me away._

_"Do you still have feelings for her?" She asked softly, sounding so cautious._

_"I don't know Di." I answered honestly. "But -."_

_"Do you want to get back with her?"_

_"No, of course not." I quipped rather too quickly._

_"Then we're fine. Hey, I've watched your interview. Charming." Di changed the topic and I knew that we're dropping the Brittany conversation._

* * *

_I didn't see Brittany until Burt's funeral two months later._

_I flew to Lima with Kurt during Burt's last few days. When he succumbed to cancer, I took care of everything - from wake and funeral preparations to telling our friends as Kurt was too devastated to function._

_Dianna flew to Lima for the funeral. She didn't stay for long, immediately going back to New York for a couple of prior commitments before flying to Australia to promote her new movie as she advised me to stay with Kurt and make sure that he's comfortable. She planned a short vacation for the three of us two weeks after the funeral just so Kurt could unwind a little._

_After Burt's interment, Kurt insisted that we gather at their old house for a get-together-slash-send off party for his beloved Dad. It was one of Burt's final wishes: no tears, just laughter._

_So the group drank (with the exception of yours truly) Burt's favorite alcohol, sang his favorite songs and danced and played around like kids. It was a great night. For a moment, we all forgot our respective troubles and just felt like 17 again._

_Hours later, everybody's passed out in the living room. Being the only sober one, I started to clean up. I was in the kitchen, bottles in hand as I carefully placed them on the counter, when I felt someone watching me. Turning around, I was met by a disheveled looking Brittany._

_"Hey. Do you need anything? I just -." I was cut off from my musing when Britt's face paled, her body bending as she hurled the contents of her stomach in front of me._

_Ugh._

_"Just stay there." I rambled, rushing towards the nearest bathroom. I grabbed a towel from one of the cabinets, ran it under the faucet and wrung forcefully._

_Brittany was at the same spot I left her, looking absentmindedly at the pool of mess she just made. Squatting beside her, I pressed the towel against her face, gently cleaning her up._

_"I'm sorry."_

_"Nah. It's okay, Britt. You just had too much to drink." I chuckled. "Kurt prepared the guest rooms. I think you should use one. The floor's pretty uncomfortable."_

_"Are you going back to New York soon?" Britt mumbled, still tipsy._

_"I'm staying with Kurt for a while. Wherever he goes, I'll probably be by his side." I shrugged._

_"You're a good friend." _

_"He's been there for me even if he had every reason not to. I'm just trying to be there for him, you know?"_

_"You're a loyal friend."_

_"Britt -."_

_"You're a good person, Santana. But sometimes, sometimes I wonder what could have happened if you were a better one." I froze at her statement - the last few words digging a hole in my heart._

_I've asked myself that question for years. Countless nights were spent mulling over 'What if's' and 'If Only's'._

_If only I was a better person._

_I looked back at her in time to see her walking away._

* * *

**PRESENT TIME:**

I sigh as I take on my surroundings. This place has held so much promise when we first saw it. How something so beautiful turn into a broken nest, I could not explain coherently.

If you ask Dianna, she'll say, without batting an eyelash, that it was Brittany's fault.

But it wasn't. At least, it wasn't _just _Brittany.

After that night in Lima, I started to miss get-together parties or lunches or dinner arranged by the group. Something stirred deep within me and I knew that I had to stay away if I want to remain faithful. Seeing her again can spell disaster for my marriage. If Kurt knew something, he hid it well. He never asked me why, nor brought it up.

I spent more time with Dianna, flying to whatever country or location she was in. When I wasn't with her, I was at the studio, working on new songs.

But it couldn't work. Not when Dianna obviously knew and felt that something was off, but decided to brush it off.

/

_**FLASHBACK:**_

_"I think we should see a counselor, Di." I suggested one night, when she arrived late for the tenth time in the last two weeks._

_"What for?" She huffed, visibly annoyed as she wiped her makeup away._

_"What for? Are you serious? We went from talking all the time, to you not even acknowledging me -."_

_"We're fine, Santana."_

_"No, we're not!"_

_"Shut up! We're fine. We're not seeing a counselor or a therapist or anyone. It's no one else's business but ours. The press can get wind of this, no matter how many non-disclosure forms we provide."_

_"Fuck the press, Dianna! Look at us!"_

_"We're fine. And we'll be even better if you can only stop nursing whatever stupid feelings you still have for your ex." I looked at her disbelievingly._

_"You know that's not true. I'm trying here, Di."_

_"Well try harder." She spat as she walked away._

_/_

_And tried harder, I did. I made sure that she would never have any reason to doubt me._

_For a while, it worked. We were back to our old selves - considerate, thoughtful and loving._

_That is, until Dianna and her team decided that our marriage needed some 'fine tuning'._

_"Dad said we should do a movie together." She announced over dinner._

_"I don't think that's a good idea, hon. You know I can't act."_

_"We'll put you in workshops. It should be easy." Dianna mutters indifferently._

_"What if I don't want to?"_

_"You don't have much choice, hon, I'm afraid. Dad already talked to Mendez. It's going to be big."_

_"They'll just laugh at me, Di! Can't you see that? I'm bad at it. I'm sorry but I won't do it."_

_"Tough luck, babe. Try convincing Dad."_

_"Why can't you?"_

_"I want to do it." She shrugged. "It's going to be great for us. It'll shoot down all those pesky rumors about our marriage being on the rocks. Besides, you'll be doing the songs for the movie. And they're planning on releasing a separate DVD containing exclusive behind the scene bits. It's gonna be epic, babe."_

_"Why won't you listen to me, Di?" I smiled sadly at her, trying to shoot down the familiar feeling of being voiceless in this 'family'._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I don't want to do a movie. I'm a singer, not an actress."_

_"Well, you could be a little bit grateful, don't you think? Dad's giving you a chance."_

_"Well tell 'Daddy' thank you very much, but no, I'm not doing it." I grabbed my plate and ate inside our room - something that Dianna hated so much._

* * *

Bobby was pissed when I declined to be in the movie and he never let me forget it. And boy, was Dianna annoyed too. And instead of talking it out, she retaliated by announcing two months after our 4th anniversary that she was doing a risque movie with Alex Stan, a rumored ex.

I knew she was hoping for a reaction.

And I gave her one.

* * *

_"What?!"_

_"You know this isn't working anymore, Di. I've tried, but you always brushed me off."_

_"And you think a trial separation will solve that?"_

_"Well, it's better than divorce, right?" I reasoned._

_"Daddy will -."_

_"Your Daddy's not a part of this marriage! Believe me, Dianna, this is for the best. We need to separate while I still have some love for you."_

_"Some love?" She scoffed. "Did you ever love me? Like, for real? Tell me, without the contract, did you ever love me?"_

_"You know I did." I whispered hoarsely. No matter what, this wasn't easy. Dianna has always been a great friend._

_But then again, maybe that's the problem. If you ask Di and I to best describe each other - that's it, we're great friends more than anything. In essence, the partnership has been defined by companionship, rather than passion._

_But is that still enough?_

_"I can't believe you."_

_"I care deeply for you, Di. And I certainly don't want to hurt you. But you know it's not working."_

_"I thought we had a happy relationship?"_

_"Di, we did. We just -."_

_"I know we're not perfect, but who can claim that? Don't you love me anymore?"_

_"Di..."_

_"Why?" She looked at me with pleading eyes. _

_"I d-don't know."_

_"You don't know?"_

_"I just - there's just so much pressure to be everything to each other. Do you get me? To share friends and even tastes. I'm not myself. I couldn't be. I feel so trapped by what other people expect of me, of us."_

_"What do you mean by you're not yourself? Yes, you're different, but it's a good kind of different! Are you telling me you wanted that same old life you've had?"_

_"Di -."_

_"Oh my God! It's her, isn't it?" Her face hardened at the realization. "It's Brittany!" She laughed bitterly. "You still have feelings for that woman!"_

_"No, it's not about her! My God Dianna! This is between us!"_

_"Then let's fix this -."_

_"That's what I've been begging for in the past months!"_

_"We'll be fine." She stated, eyes filled with determination. "This is just a rough patch that we can overcome. Come on, San. We've already gone so far. Four years. Why waste it? Don't you love me anymore?" She repeated, starting to get incoherent._

_"I do. But I'm so unhappy, Di." I cried. "I'm so sorry."_

_"But we promised to make it work." She whispered brokenly._

_"I'm so sorry." Di slumped on the edge of the bed, looking devastated._

_"Well I'm sorry too, Santana." She said softly. "But you do realize that there's no way out of this marriage, right? Have you seriously read the stipulations in the contract?"_

_"I did -."_

_"No you didn't. Five years, Santana. That's the shortest amount of time we _should _be married. And I'm sorry, but you know that I'm someone who does not break promises. So yeah, you can't leave. At least not until the contract expires." She said through clenched jaw. _

_"I'll pay up when it comes to that point. We -."_

_"There's no provision for that!"_

_I sighed. "Listen Dianna, we need space. Who knows? Maybe that's what's going to fix this."_

_"Don't bullshit me, Santana. I know what trial separation really means. It's just a prelude to divorce. You want space? Fine. I'll give you space. My next movie will be shot in Ontario. I won't go home for three months. That should give you time to think." Her voice broke, face softening. "We need to try, Santana. Please. Just stay here. Then if you really want a divorce, then we'll talk about it when I come back."_

_"Di..."_

_"Don't do this to me, please. Just stay. I'll give you the space that you need. But don't leave the house. Please, Santana."_

_"I don't know Dianna. It doesn't seem right."_

_"Please, San." She broke down and my heart broke at the sight. "P-Please." _

_Dropping my bag, I walked towards her. "D-Di."_

_"P-Please. I love you..." She shook, tugged the bottom of my shirt as she leaned her head against my abdomen._

* * *

I leave the patio and move indoors to the kitchen where I fix myself a cup of tea and a dish of cereal.

As I stir my bowl, my thoughts drift to another blonde over two thousand miles away.

I've got two options.

Hell, I already arrived at a decision.

I just have to stand my ground.

* * *

**I've cut Santana's POV into two parts before we change into someone else's view. We shall see how and when the 'affair' started in the next chapter.**

**All mistakes are mine.**


End file.
